


Please Forgive Me

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: It wasn't so much that Patty didn't expect an accident or two a day around Holtz but this particular incident couldn't have come at a worse time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natashasbanner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/gifts).



> A/N: A birthday fic for natashasbanner (I'm so sorry it's late). Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit.

It wasn't so much that Patty didn't expect an accident or two a day around Holtz but this particular incident couldn't have come at a worse time.

Patty's mission every Christmas for the last fifteen years had been to find the perfect snickerdoodle cookie recipe. They were her grandmother's favorite and Patty longed for something at least close to the ones she’d grown up with. She'd finally found the perfect recipe a week ago and in all her excitement, only had one copy.

She shouldn't have waited until Christmas evening but it seemed such a perfect thought at the time. An afternoon meal with her family then the evening to bake the cookies. The perfect moment to savor that first bite then sharing them with Holtz as they drank hot chocolate and watched movies.

Holtz sadly in all her explosive wonder managed to burn Patty's copy with a run away invention.

Holtz shrugged at the sight of the destruction. “You can always make more.”

Patty's temper rose at Holtz’s nonchalance. “No, I can't. I needed that recipe.”

Holtz adjusted her glasses. “Well, you can just make different ones.”

Patty fiddled furiously with her apron then heaved a sigh as she threw it on the kitchen table. “No, I can't just make new ones.” She gathered her ingredients and placed them back in the pantry and fridge respectively. She put her hands on her hips as she rounded on Holtz. “Would it kill you to be just a little more careful?”

Holtz considered the question for a moment before she shrugged again.

Patty threw her hands up and made her way to the door. “Whatever.”

Holtz moved to block her exit. “Oh come on, Pats, don't be mad at me, it's Christmas.”

Patty rolled her eyes. “I know what day it is and that's exactly why I'm allowed to be mad.”

Patty moved past Holtz and made her way to her bunk. She knew she should have lighten up on Holtz, especially since Holtz really had no idea why those cookies were so important. It didn't stop her from getting worked up though. She'd been waiting so long and now what was she supposed to do?

She quickly searched her tablet to find an e-book version of the cookbook volume she'd found the recipe in but she had no luck. She closed the tablet and leaned against her pillows. She closed her eyes for about ten minutes and almost nodded off when she heard something. 

A light scratching sound came from the door and she did her best to ignore it. When it continued after five minutes, she sighed and opened the door.

A small robotic Santa with the words “I’m sorry” flashed across its stomach greeted her. As much as she was miffed that her triumph had been squashed for the evening, she couldn't help but smile.

Patty peered around the corner and spotted a flash of blonde curls. She shook her head and moved closer.

“You can come out now baby, I forgive you.”

Holtz popped her head out. “Really?”

Patty nodded. “Really. I mean I was lookin’ forward to them cookies but I can't stay mad at your ass for long.”

Holtz crossed her eyebrows and tilted her head. “You were mad at my ass? It's never brought you anything but joy Pats. That's not really fair.”

Patty rolled her eyes. “Just get over here woman before I change my mind.”

Holtz moved toward her and Patty wrapped her arms around her. 

Patty gave her a light squeeze then lifted holtzs chin. “You owe me though, it took me forever to find that recipe.”

Holtz wiggled her eyebrows. “What did you have in mind?”

Patty leaned forward and gave her a light kiss. “I'm sure we can come up with something.”

Holtz beamed up at her.

A few days later, Patty located the recipe again and after Holtz devoured her first batch, Patty was finally rewarded with a taste of Christmas she'd longer for. It was even better than she remembered.

 


End file.
